JAMES, SIRIUS AND REMUS POTTER BOOK ONE
by Draco-Newt-and-Harry
Summary: In this new generation, dragons are allowed to roam over the world. What happens if the Death Eaters capture and torture the Potter triplets? What happens if the new Dark Lord is someone that used to be very close to them? What happens if James, Sirius and Remus Potter find their familiars: Ashes the cat, Stormfly the dragon, and Toothless, the Alpha Night Fury Dragon? Plz read!.
1. Chapter 1

SIRIUS, JAMES AND REMUS POTTER

and the

CAVE OF MYSTERY

CHAPTER ONE

SPELLS MIXUP

**A.N: Thanks for reading! First of all, no flames or hate reviews, please don't hate me! This is my first fanfiction and I'm still getting used to it! Second, THERE WILL BE NO DRARRY OR SNARRY! Or just any slash. Sorry, but if you don't like, don't read. It will be strictly Harry/Ginny and Lily/James. The Golden Trio this time is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Its a bit different from all my other stories, with Weasley bashing and Dumbles as well. This is following canon. And last of all, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**i will try and update every Weekend.**

**thanks! **

**Severus and Lily**

**_"bond link"_**

**_"Spell"_**

"Speech"

"㈁3㈁3ParselMouth㈁3㈁3"

_"DRAGONTONGUE"_

_'_Thoughts'

The triplets were highly unusual kids for a few different reasons. For one, they detested going to see their aunt and uncle, Dudley and Mary Dursley. They would much rather visit their father's house. His old ruined house. And, for another, they also happened to be wizards.

Sirius pushed the book closer to his face and forced his tired eyes to keep searching for the correct pronunciation for the spell (a shrinking spell to shrink his sister Lily back down to size) as it was important because if he chose the wrong spellq, Lily would be likely turned into a gorilla.

Also if his father and mother came back from buying Remus' cat, he would be grounded. And being grounded meant no Quidditch World Cup at Christmas.

**_"Prongs!"_**

Sirius' yell echoed around the silent house. He realised his hands were sweating and surreptitiously tried to hide the fact by stuffing his hands into his robe pockets. He wondered if asking Remus was a good idea. Then he remembered the last time Remus had came and saw Lily like this...

…FLASHBACK…

**_"Hey, Remus?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"Can you come in the kitchen for a minute?"_**

**_"Has your leg been amputated? Or is it vital? Essential? Or maybe its CRUCIAL. No, maybe it's..."_**

**_"AARRGGHH! shuttup Moony!"_**

**_"Hey guys what you arguing about? And what did you do to make Padfoot scream like that Moony?"_**

**_"Hey Prongs. I'm trying to get Moony to come into the kitchen, but he's using big gigantic fancy words!"_**

**_" I am Mr Solver of Puzzles. Messr Moony, stop using big fancy words. Messr Padfoot, I will come and see. Come on!"_**

FIFTY SECONDS LATER...

**_"SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!"_**

**_"Prongs I'm guessing I should come down then?"_**

**_"Um...n-n-no?"_**

**_"Mr Prongs Jr says aye, ye should!"_**

**_"Stuff it Padfoot, I'm coming!"_**

ANOTHER FIFTY SECONDS LATER...

Remus was in shock. Sirius had really done it this time. He had blown up Lily whilst attempting a potion to make Lily shrink. Except he had made

**_"ACID, Sirius. This is ACID. As in the type that can burn through anything..."_**

**_"Oops?"_**

**_"No help with homework for a month and I'm telling Dad!"_**

**_"aww..."_**

…END FLASHBACK…

He had not been allowed out on his broomstick for ages when that had happened. Nope, definitely **_NOT_** a good idea.

Suddenly, with a click and a **POP!**, James Potter, his handsome triplet appeared out of nowhere.

**_"Oi! That's my foot you're standing on!"_**

**_"Well, sorry PadFoot, but in case you didn't know, it's much harder to do my Appearing Trick in the dark. And -"_**

James cut off suddenly at the sight of Lily, ten feet tall. He sighed heavily.

**_"You've been practising on Lily. AGAIN"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

It was obviously intended as a statement, not a question. James knew.

James laughed quietly.

_**"What's so funny?"**_

_**"I was just wondering what Remus would to do to you when he got back and he found Lils like this?"**_

James teased him and Sirius moaned.

**_"Prongsie, help!"_ said Sirius desperately._ "Mum and Dad'll be back any minute! And Moony won't be happy_ _when he sees Lily like this again!"_**

_**"Finite Incantatem!"**_

James' powerful voice rang out and just in time!

Just as Lily shrunk with a bump, looking bewildered, the door opened to reveal frustrated looking mother, Hermione Potter, Lilee, Lily's twin sister, Remus, who was their very paranoid and clever Gryffindor triplet, who was stroking a beautiful black kitten with green eyes, and their dad, Harry Potter.

James turned to Sirius, pushing his glasses firmly on his nose. He said,

"You'd better get packed, we're off to Hogwarts tomorrow!"

_**there we go! First chapter, Yey! I know it's short, but it will get longer and much more interesting, I promise! Please REVIEW! Also, I'm looking for more characters, so if you want to be in it, just tell me your...**_

_**NAME (fictional or real)**_

_**YEAR**_

_**BLOOD STATUS**_

_**FAMILIAR (Can be as crazy as a purple elephant wearing a tutu!)**_

_**FRIENDS AND ENEMIES**_

_**PERSONALITY (sly, cunning, witty, clever, brave, talented, etc, etc)**_

_**DESCRIPTION (hair colour, height, eye colour, gender, smiley, frowny, etc)**_

_**HOUSE (You can also be in the Life Phoenix House)**_

_**ROLE IN THE WAR (Ex. Spy, Death Eater, Order member, Student, Life Phoenix, etc, etc)**_

**_Life Phoenix is Harry Potter's group of resistance with the triplets._**

**_Severus and Lily_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE WRATH OF SCORPIO

**Hey guys, I'm back! And yes, I know it's the same day. Reviews please? Anyways, on with the story! No SLASH. Strictly Harry/Ginny, Toothless/Stormfly, and...well, I won't spoil the whole Fic for you. I'm not THAT cruel.**

It was a warm September morning and the glass roof of Kings Cross Station was shimmering in the golden sunshine. There were no clouds in the sky and everybody was out. Nobody was in their house.

The Potter family were walking through Kings Cross Station when Harry put a hand on James' shoulder and waited until the other two triplets were beside him and the rest 0f the family were out of the earshot before he began.

"Second year at Hogwarts and you are getting along brilliantly, PadFoot, Moony, Prongs. Really. Me and your mother have been so proud. Especially me," Harry paused, giving the trio time to reflect on how amazing their dad was.

It had came as a great shock to Sirius, Remus and James when their mum had told them that their dad was famous. It came as an even bigger surprise to find out he was the one who killed the most powerful dark lord of all time, Voldemort, when he was only seventeen.

The triplets pulled themselves together just in time to hear what their dad was saying.

"Now, you only have to worry about one thing this year. Lily and Lilee. They don't have Remus' brains and Sirius' talent or James' charm and your skill to make good friends. They're both very vulnerable. They might make friends with the...wrong sorts."

Here he nodded meaningfully to someone behind the trio. They spun around and saw who their dad was talking about.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards platform nine with his son, Scorpio. Harry, Sirius, James and Remus scowled at them until they passed. Harry and Draco had hated each other at school and that had evolved as a respectful nod from both, but now, after all their sons hating each other, it had turned into a scowl and a glare.

The Mini-Marauders and Scorpio hated each other on sight. Scorpio almost got them expelled but, fortunately, with the help of Harry and Professor McGonagall, Scorpio was uncovered at the last minute and was suspended from school for six months. So what was he doing here?

Something about Scorpio unsettled Remus this time. He was an empath and this year he actually felt Scorpio's anger and wrath. He shivered in the warm daylight. Harry put an arm around his cleverest werewolf son and they all watched.

**_"Yeah, dad's right. I'll watch Lily. James, you watch Lilee. And Sirius-"_**

**_"Yeah, yeah, I know...I'll just be Sirius. I'm on it."_** Sirius responded gloomily through the Link**_. _**

**_"Exactly. You've got enough on your hands-"_**

**_"Paws, Moony."_**

**_"Yes, yes, whatever. You've got enough on your PAWS being Sirius as it is. Seriously though Prongs, you-"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"You called my name."_**

**_"No I didn't?"_**

**_"That's true, Padfoot."_**

**_"Yes he did! He said Sirius Lee!"_**

Remus sighed loudly

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll watch-"

"-out for the twins and make sure no harm can come to-"

"-them. We promise,"

The MiniMarauders replied determinedly.

"And besides, who could get Lily and Lilee whilst WE'RE protecting them?" joked Sirius

Harry laughed.

"Come on then. Your mother will be wondering where we are!"

When they got back, Ginnydidn't ask any awkward questions. She just looked worriedly at them and cried,

"I thought Lilee was with you, Harry!"

She indicated to a red eyed Lily and then went on.

"Me and Lily have looked everywhere! She's missing!"

The trio gasped. They might've already broken their promises to their dad. Remus turned to Lily. "Where did you last see her? Do you have any idea where she is?"

Lily gave a little sob and murmured something so quietly that Remus couldn't hear her reply. He leant in and she whispered into his ear,

"Malfoy's son stole her!"

**Dun dun DUUUUUUN! Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll here. Yes, the Dark Lord WILL make an appearance in here, but not as you'd think...**

**Yes, please! I still need more characters! Please! Just look back on the first chapter for the details.**

**Anyways, please r/r!**

**The Stag, The Bat And The Doe **


	3. Chapter 3-4

**Disclaimer: Will my wee brother ever grow up and start behaving like he was an alien? No! So, unfortunately, I don't own these characters, just the plot and Ashes Fire Black, Remus Neville Potter, Sirius Lee Potter, James Severus Potter, Lilee Rose Potter, Salse Blaise Zabini and any other characters you don't recognise. In this story, Ron and Ginny are idiots. Because I think they are.**

CHAPER THREE

A MISSING GIRL

"No, boys, I've told you, it's against the wizarding law to accuse someone without any proof. And what are the chances of Scorpio kidnapping Lilee? What would he want with her?" said Hermione exasperatedly as they hurried round the station.

"But Mum,"theorised Sirius,"Remus told us what she said through our Bond Link. Just say Scorpio was mad at us, because we almost got him expelled, so he wanted to get revenge on us."

James caught on as well.

" So Draco decides to kidnap Lilee and take her, so we'd feel upset and, trying to 'play the hero' as he calls it, rush after her to his house or whereever and they could catch us and torture us as well."

"Dad, come on, think about it. One we're your sons and daughters. There are still lots of Death Eaters out there, who we know are now serving another, better, younger Data Lord. What could be a better way to spread panic than capturing the Potter family? Two, Lilee could've wandered off somewhere. A perfect victim!" exclaimed Remus worriedly.

Hermione sighed and turned to her husband for help, but Harry was nodding thoughtfully at the three boys pleas. He addressed his question to the three of them.

"But where's the proof?"

James was already gently pushing Lily in front of him.

"We've got all the proof here, Dad. Lily actually seen Scorpio take her! Tell him and mum Lily. Tell them!"

Lily began in a small, trembling voice.

"When we were eating our cookies, Lilee went to the bathroom. When she came back, she looked...all blank and distant. Then after mum went to buy us some drinks, she walked away. But...but..." Her voice trailed away and she started sobbing into James' shoulder. James hugged her tightly as Sirius filled them in.

"Lilee told Lily she would come back but not for a long time and when she did... she said Lily wouldn't see her but,"

Remus lowered his voice so he was almost inaudible.

"... she said she was going to kill Lily and me and Sirius and James!"

"So there! Scorpio put her in a trance and threatened Lily so that she would stay quiet, but now she must be with the Malfoys!" James

insisted, concernedly patting his hiccoughing sister on the shoulder.

Harry spoke up.

"Hermione sweetheart, this actually sort of makes sense. The trance, the threatening, and the bathroom incident. Remember Katie Bell? And Malfoy?

Hermione looked thoughtful and exclaimed

"I remember. And Ginny? She wrote the threatening messages on the wall because she was put in a trance by Tom Riddle's memory? It does make sense!"

James replied,

"I just hope that, if this is true, they've not used the Evilbond Curse on her. Because if they have, there's no helping her. She will be evil forever and her heart will be cursed and her soul will be split into NINE Horcruxes!"

CHAPTER FOUR

CATCHING UP WITH FRIENDS AND SCORPIO

Lilee wasnt anywhere. So it had to be true. Not even Hermione's powerful Summoning Charm worked. So eventually Harry and Hermione led the Mini-Marauders and Lily through the magical barrier that led them to Platform Nine And Three Quarters.

"Rosie! Hugo! Over here!" shouted James and Remus simultaneously, spotting the two freckly children standing with their mum and dad. They ran over and embraced swiftly, before stepping back, embarrassed, until Sirius yelled, "Look! It's Vicky and Teddy!"

They turned in time to witness a furry shape and a twelve year old girl jumping on them. The triplets remembered last year with a grin; theyhad come across Teddy Lupin and Victorie kissing outside the train.

Teddy Lupin was his father and mother all rolled into one. He had his mothers hair, build and condition; he was a Metamorphagus. But he had his fathers eyes and facial features and also had his condition: he was a werewolf. Nobody at Hogwarts knew this, apart from Remus, Sirius, James, Victorie, Lily and the Teachers at Hogwarts. He had just finished his O.W.L.S.

Victorie, on the other hand, was tall and slim, with a slight build and golden locks that shone around her shoulders. Her sparkling emerald eyes and brown freckles made three quarters of the boys in Hogwarts fall in love with her, including Remus. Her mother was Susan Bones and her father was Neville Longbottom.

Harry's voice pulled them sharply out of their thoughts.

"...So you see, we were worried in case Lilee comes to Hogwarts, in case she hurts someone-"

He cut off sharply, because there, behind Teddy, was Lilee, looking frightened and confused!

"Where did you go Lily? When I came back from the bathroom, you were gone! I was frightened," wept Lilee. The trio stood uncertainly, not knowing what to do. On one hand, they felt relieved that Lily was OK, and her story seemed ok... On the other, however, they were suspicious. Why did Lilee not tell anyone she was going? And why was Lily crying and saying she was stolen if she wasn't? It didn't make sense.

Lilee ran to James, who embraced her swiftly. He then gave the other two a look that said '' I'm confused!''

Lilee pulled out of the hug and ran to Remus, who hesitated, then Sirius, who patted her on the back, then back to Remus. He then gruffly ruffled her hair clumsily. He recoiled in shock. Her hair felt of rubber and was limp, even though it was tightly held back in a Fishtail Plaiet.

He slowly yanked himself out of the bearhug Lilee was now in. James and Sirius grimaced, only too aware what was going on in his head because of the Bond Link. Lily looked terrified; she knew something was wrong with her sister. However, the others didnt seem to notice. They smiled at her and Teddy gave her a hug.

"Let's get in the train, there is only a few minutes til it leaves!"shouted Victorie over the babble of the approaching kids. They scrambled onto the train and waved good bye to their parents. Teddy watched them sadly, both his parents had died just after he was born, fighting the most powerful Dark Wizard to date. James, Sirius and Remus waved until Hermione and Harry were out of sight. They turned back to see Lily and Teddy playing Exploding Snap, Victorie and Rosie with their head in books, studying, and Hugo, predictably, eating again. And Lilee...

"Wait a minute," Sirius exclaimed, alarmed.

"Where's Lilee?" asked Remus.

"She's disappeared again!" yelled James, jumping up.

Everybody stopped, realising what this meant. If Lilee had really gone, then...

"Malfoy must've got her again!"

growled Teddy, sounding more like the werewolf he was. Victorie agreed, nodding her head fiercely, Hugo punched his hand and Lily looked scared.

"Well well well," drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. "You'll never see that brat again, now who's next?" It was the boy in question, Scorpio Malfoy.

**_Another cliffie! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I just started high school and it's been really tough. Yea sorry again! On the other hand, as always, please r/r! What do you think the pairings should be?_**

**_The Stag, The Bat And The Doe_**


	4. Chapter 5-7

CHAPTER FIVE

"JAMES? SIRIUS? REMUS?"

"Get out, you git," yelled James, grabbing his wand.

Scorpio smiled lazily and took a step into the room.

"You really think I'm that stupid, do you? You really think I'd walk into a room full of Mudbloods and idiots without protection? The Dark Lord may be gone, but most of his Death Eaters haven't." With a careless flick of his wand, ten Death Eaters walked into the room, along with two...things.

Everything went cold and dark. The things seemed to suck the warmth out of everything. The things were hooded and shrouded in black. They seemed to be taking the happiness out of everything as well. Malfoy pointed his wand at James, who shook violently and started to yell in pain. Remus and Sirius yelled as well, because they shared his pain through the Bond. Two Death Eaters also started torturing them as well, so their pained screams redoubled. The three of them collapsed on the floor like Lily, except in agony, not fear. Rosie shook them roughly, with no response.

"James? Sirius? Remus?" Teddy yelled.

"That'll teach you not to cheek me, Potters. Won't it?"Malfoy whispered, withdrawing the wand for a minute. They looked up through, what it seemed, like a haze of pain, and replied defiantly,

"No."

Malfoy looked angrily at them for a second, then said quietly,

"So be it. Crucio! Sectumsempra! Apkara!"

He returned to torturing James, Sirius and Remus after giving them a hate filled glare. They were crying outin pain now, screaming and thrashing about. However much the others tried to help them, they bounced off a shield that separated the triplets from them. They eventually gave up, of course. Nobody can withstand torture forever, even the bravest of people.

After hours of torturing, Malfoy stopped.

"Wouldn't like them to die now, would we? After all, it's fun hearing "the amazing Potters" scream, isn't it? I would help them though, they aren't far from it," he laughed. He beckoned to the Death Eaters and Things Rosie called Dementors, and they glided out, after kicking Sirius painfully on the stomach.

Immediately the coldness evaporated and they rushed over to the silent triplets, who had passed out. Suddenly Lily exclaimed,

"Look, they're not breathing! They're dead! They're dead!"

Their hearts went cold and they looked at each other in panic. Hugo, who was crouching beside James' head, shoved Teddy and Rosie out the way and started pushing Sirius' chest up and down. Then Victorie caught on and put her mouth to Remus' and breathed. Lily pounded on James' chest hard. The rest watched anxiously. Minutes passed, and then they heard three weak but still simultaneous, coughs.

"Moony! Padfoot! Prongs!" Teddy yelled, punching their arms gently.

"Hey," James smiled weakly and Sirius winced as he raised his head.

"Don't move, you might give yourself another injury!" cautioned Lily, hugging their heads tight.

"What happened? All I remember was Malfoy, he was pointing his wand at me, torturing us, killing us, then..."

"You blacked out Jamsie, Siri, Remi," Teddy murmured, hugging his brothers in all but blood.

"Yous wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Victorie, Lily and Hugo here!" He shuddered. He couldn't believe what had happened. If Hugo hadn't started pushing his chest and the others hadn't caught on... They didn't want to think of what could have happened if he hadn't. James gestured for a drink.

"There is Firewhisky in here, right?"

CHAPTER SIX

HOME AT HOGWARTS...OR IS IT?

"Hello?"

Teddy's voice echoed around the strangely deserted grounds."Hello? We really need help. Like, now. People're dying out here!"

James shot an annoyed but feeble look at Teddy.

"We are not dying! Just... tortured, that's all. See? I can walk by myself... ouch... ah... maybe not." He stepped forwards but fell over. Rosie and Victorie lifted him again. The other two were unconscious. They all turned at a familiar voice.

"Follow me, all youse follow me, c'mon now, don't keep yer teachers waitin'," said Hagrid loudly, completely ignoring the bunch of people. They frowned; something wasn't right about Hagrid. He had a blank look in his eyes and his voice was strangely monotone. He looked as if he'd been put under a spell or curse. Rosie and Hugo dismissed the thought.

"We have to get Prongs, PadFoot and Moony to the hospital wing first" said Lily timidly.

They followed Hagrid through Hogsmede and over the bridge to the lake. They all clumsily climbed in the boats and set sail for Hogwarts. The trio's breathing was getting louder and their cheeks were flushed. No matter what they said, the rest of them knew privately that the poison that had been given to the triplets through Malfoy's wand was affecting them badly.

"James, Sirius, Remus?" A voice cut through their thoughts. "Are you ok?"

They didn't answer. The rest of them looked over to Rosie, who had spoken. They shook their heads anxiously; if they didn't reach the hospital wing fast, then surely at least Sirius, if not Remus and James as well, would die.

They all looked ahead and there was the castle, sparkling and filled with little lights. Teddy sighed in relief. Now someone could treat The Mini Marauders, and they could tell McGonagall how Scorpio tortured James, Sirius, and Remus, almost killing them. He smiled as they paddled furiously to reach the shore. They reached the land. Lily shivered, and Victorie looked about uneasily. Nobody blamed them. There was something eerie about Hogwarts this year that made it seem...dead. He would've been more suspicious if he wasn't staggering under James' weight. A dead weight. Teddy told himself sternly not to think like that.

They walked up the stairs and seated themselves in the Great Hall before the other students arrived. Their marching was in unison. Their arms swinging in unison. Not talking. It unnerved them all apart from James, Sirius and Remus, whose bright-unnaturally bright-green, grey and amber eyes were unfocused and they weren't in the mood to concentrate. Just then, Professor McGonagall came in. She came straight over to Albus, James, Teddy, Rosie and Victorie. She cast the triplets a fond but also concerned glance before discreetly giving a very confused Teddy a note. He quickly scanned it and quietly read it aloud:

Dear Sirius, Remus, James, Victorie, Hugo, Teddy and Rosie,

Please meet me in the Great Hall at six am tomorrow morning. There is something going on in Hogwarts.

Yours,

Professor McGonagall

P.S: I rather enjoy Exploding Snap. Bring a game with you.

CHAPTER SEVEN

NOTHING IS WHAT YOU THINK IT IS...

When everybody had finished eating, the gang made their way out of the Hall and headed to their dorm. Just then, Salse Zabini, a rather unpleasant young Slytherin girl, came up to them and said abruptly

" I think your friends need the Hospital Wing. I know a better place. Are you coming, or not?"

"Yeah," said Teddy." But why are you helping us? We almost got you expelled last year."

"Can't you see how weird everyone's acting?" she hissed. "It's not normal. You dumb Gryffindorks might not have noticed, but its like they're in a trance, even the teachers!"

The Gryffindors nodded reluctantly in agreement and set off with Zabini. They drew their wands, just to be on the safe side. Zabini smirked, but didn't say anything.

They arrived at a brick wall. They looked about warily; was this all a sick joke? James had a blueish tinge to his cheeks, Sirius had blue fingers and hands and Remus had blue lips; the poison worked fast. Zabini paced up and down three times, muttering about needing a place to do proper Healing.

Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere. They started in surprise, then they went cautiously inside

They looked about in awe: this was the perfect place for Healing!

"Welcome to the Room Of Requirement!" announced Zabini proudly. They glanced at each other, then with an almost unseen nod, they got down to business.

Stupefying the poisoned triplets, they treated them with Nourishment, Glamour, Treatment, Cruiciatus Cure, Headache Cure, Pain Relief and Get-Well charms. After stopping for a break, they started treating them for the poison.

They used the Anti-Poison Potion and the Skele-Grow. It seemed Scorpio had Vanished their right leg and left arm bones.

They then cleaned their wounds and bandaged them. They then woke James, Sirius and Remus up. By that time silvery mist was shimmering in the Quidditch field. It was Dawn. And, they realized with a start, it was almost time to meet McGonagall.

"C'mon guys, it's almost time to see McGonagall. Zabini, are you coming? We trust you now, sorry about earlier!"

She smirked and looked at the still unwell trio.

"Nah, you need someone to look after Potter, Potter and...Potter, I'll do that. You go and meet the Head," she said slowly. She seemed to be coming up with a plan...nah, thought Teddy, she is on our side now, right?

Five minutes later, they were down in the Great Hall, waiting for the Head of Hogwarts to show up. She slipped in silently, ran up to Teddy, pointed her wand at his head and hissed,

"I need answers to these questions to make sure you are who you say you are. Teddy, what is your condition?"

Teddy smiled and replied, "I'm a Metamorphmagus and a Werewolf, I have my mother and fathers condition, even if they died days after I was born"

She drew her wand away and questioned Lily, who looked scared, if not terrified.

"What colour is your mother and fathers room at the moment and why?"

"It's pink and fluffy cause Mummy won a bet and Daddy didn't!" Lily giggled.

The questions went on until it was Victorie left.

"What horrible disease does Remus Neville Potter have?"

Victorie frowned, "Professor, you already know, I'd rather you called it a condition, you should know that unless...let me ask YOU a question, Professor. What was Teddy's mother's preferred name?"

She seemed to have to think about that one for a while, before she replied hurriedly,

"Nymphadora, wasn't it? Yes, Nymphadora!"

Teddy looked at them and the group slowly drew their wands, pointing them at McGonagall.

"You're an imposter. My mother was a Metamorphmagus, and a clumsy one at that and she HATED the name Nymphadora... Who are you actually? Hmm, let's get the Poly-juice Cure and Veritiserum. Rosie?" Teddy asked. She cast Accio and the potions came zooming down the stairs. She caught them one handedly. She poured three drops of the Poly-juice Cure, then the Veritiserum. The imposter wriggled and jumped a bit before the Poly-juice wore off. It was...

"What is your name?"

"Horace Slug-horn"

"What!?"

"Horace Slug-horn"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Are you under the Imperius?"

"No"

"Have you got the Dark Mark?"

"Yes, on my chest"

"Erm, what do you have to do to get the Dark Mark?"

"You must kill three babies, one toddler, six teenagers and four adults. You must torture twenty nine humans to death or insanity. You must cast the Dark Mark when you do that. You must cast the Imperius on a child and make them destroy their family."

"I wish I hadn't asked!"

"Me too, Lils!"

"I feel sick now, yuck!"

"Back to questioning"

"Who helped you into the castle?"

"A young girl by the name of Lilee"

THUD. That was the sound of Hugo fainting.

"How?"

"I...dooonnn't knnooowww..."

"Give him another two drops, Teddy!"

"Ok...let's try again. How did the girl help you get into the castle?"

"She appeared behind be with a tattoo of the Evilbond Curse on her shoulder. She was carrying lots of potions. She disguised me as McGonagall. I was under a Disillusion Charm. I saw the Professor come with a note to you. You are all skilled in Occulemcy apart from the young girl blood traitor. I locked and bound the real Head in her office."

"Why did you get into the castle?"

Suddenly an insane smile spread across the impostors face

"The new Dark Lord is kidnapping the three triplet Potters with the help of Salse Zabini as we speak!"

"Ruuuuuun!"

That sly, sneaky, traitorous Zabini! Would they make it on time?

**_Hi guys! Please don't kill me! *ducks Unforgiveable Curses* hey! No need to get violent! I'm so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated ANY. of my stories. I was really not feeling well and...ya. I'll post soon, I promise! Oh, I really need a beta, so please! Anyone!_**

**_please review!_**

**_Lily_Moony_Potter_Riddle_**


End file.
